Hana Tachibana/relationships
Family Rio Tachibana Hana doesn't have many memories of growing up with her mom. During her time at Dolores, Hana came to regard her mother as a villain just like everyone else did. At Dolores Orphanage Sayuri Saito A girl who could turn into a smoke monster. At U.A High School Mika Kaminari: bully and rival Mika tormented Hana throughout elementary and middle school. Mika would pull pranks on Hana, taunt her, insult her, steal from her, do anything she could to hurt or get a rise out of Hana. Mika would also torment the other Orphans. Mika would call Hana by her mother's villain name and would tell Akira. After they both get into U.A, they continue to compete with one another but Hana is finally in a position to prove her worth. The Teachers at U.A High School don't discriminate based on a person's family, and because MIka doesn't want to get in trouble that means she can't bully Hana overtly any more. Suzuki Todoroki: love interest Hana has a crush on Suzuki from the first time they meet, she is impressed by Hana's regal bearing, powerful quirk, and graceful fighting style; Suzuki on the other hand initially looks down on Hana for being an uncultured villain spawn and Suzuki stereotypes Hana as brutish and degenerate. After Hana outsmarts and defeats her in the battle trial however, Suzuki is impressed and recognizes Hana's intelligence, the good inside of Hana, and her potential for greatness. Suzuki decides to become friends with Hana both to make up for the way she had previously treated Hana, and because Suzuki thinks she can be a positive influence and push Hana in the right direction. Suzuki and Hana are perfect foils for one another, but they also complete each other and help each other grow as people. Suzuki having her preconceived biases towards "villain spawn" shattered and reaching out to be friends with Hana helps Hana to realize that not all "hero kids" are like Mika or Kenichi. Suzuki helps Hana overcome her body shame about her mutated appearance and Hana helps Suzuki overcome her prudish/puritanical side. Suzuki tries to reign Hana in when she gets out of control and teach Hana how to be a better student, while Hana teaches Hana to let loose and enjoy herself. It takes Suzuki and Hana a while to become a couple, though not as long as Ochako and Izuku. Suzuki gradually becomes more sociable and even gains a sense of humor. Kenichi Iida: Rival and later enemy Kenichi Iida and Hana Tachibana grow to absolute hate each other. Their stories parallel and juxtapose one another. Kenichi is the son of the hero Tenya Iida. Kenichi believes in Social Darwinism and Biological determinism. Kenichi believes that coming from heroic stock makes him innately superior to other people, not just in terms of quirk, but intellectually, and morally as well. Kenichi also believes men are innately superior to women. Kenichi needs to believe these things to justify his privilege. If Hana is right about genes not defining her destiny than Kenichi is wrong. Unlike Hana, Kenichi believes life is naturally fair and that evil exists because some people don't respect the natural order of things. Unlike Hana who sees heroes as public servants, Kenichi sees heroes as masters who other people should obey and worship. Hana is determined to surpass Kenichi but Kenichi is equally determined to put Hana in her place. Kenichi's hatred of Hana increases when his girlfriend Suzuki breaks up with him to leave him for Hana. Category:Characters Subpage